Brum and Friends
Brum & Friends Brum & Friends is 2D Animated Reboot of Brum. The show focuses on Brum's adventures with a variety of friends. "Brum is the story of a very small, very smart car, who ventures out in search of all manner of adventures. Brum loves making friends and hates to see anyone unhappy. Outgoing and personable, Brum is joined by his close friends, Eep the monkey, and Bockbock and Doodle the chickens, as he explores the world. Brum is a sensitive friend, feeling things deeply and with a strong sense of empathy. Brum & Friends is a great show that teaches kids’ simple lessons about compassion and friendship, with a lot of slapstick comedy in between."1 The show is animated by Smashbits Animation Studio and directed by Margaret Orr. Episodes can be found on the Brum & Friends YouTube channel or on Amazon Prime as the episodes are released. Episodes # Friendship Detector # Bananas # Seamonkeys # Hats Off to Hoot # Escape from Danger Island # Tweet Trouble # Buggin' Out # Brumday Drivers # Shrunkey Monkey # No Charge # Eggs on Legs # Work in Progress # Visitors # Boiling Eggs # Water Over the Bridge # Robot Date Night # Purple Bread Eater # One Brum Band # Well, Well, Well # Beach Brum # The Cow's Stampede # Snakes # Bandits # Dynamite # Crayons Alive # King Crayon # Surrender of King Crayon # Friendship Wormholes # Dangerous Toys # Big City Brum # Magnet # Fire!!! # Movie Night # Eggbusters # Paparazzi # Spirited Eyes # Wake Up # Mexican Chase # Spicy Meal # Brum Raider # Mind the Trap # Flame Master # Jetpack # Run Away! # The Monkey Spirit # Street Hero # Oil Spill # Cheer Up Chicken # Star Struck # Crown Jewels # Teapot Rush # Farm Dash # Best Pie Ever # Tug of War # Mess at the Fair # Bravemouse # Rockstars # Sonar # Brum Can't Swim # Fluo Slime # Save Atlantis # Atlantis Chase # Home Sweet Boat # Loving the Plush # Fake Plush! # Stinky Plush # Paint Disaster # Broken Plush # Tailor Job Characters * Bockbock ** BockBock is a total diva. Her popularity is very important to her. She does not like to be disrespected and has a thin skin towards perceived injustices. She’s a natural leader and tends to act as the “mother” of the group. She does not particularly like to be touched, or to show physical affection. She has little patience, and often finds herself exasperated with her little brother, Doodle. * Brum ** He is a sweet and happy little car who loves making friends and hates to see anyone unhappy. He is outgoing and personable. He feels things deeply, and has a strong sense of empathy! He doesn’t always pick up on complex ideas and gets confused and frightened easily. He rarely gets angry and is far more likely to flee than fight. The exception to this is if he feels that someone else is in danger. Brum always stands up for his friends, even when he’s scared. He shows his true bravery when someone else is in need. * Captain Hoot ** Captain Hoot is driven by one thing and one thing only: treasure. An avid collector of rare items and anything golden, nothing matches his obsession with finding the world’s rarities. Because of this, he might be lacking in common sense. He is large, boisterous, and craves the spotlight. His is a morality tale: greed gets you nowhere. * General Blurp ** The sweet hearted Blurp uses his space age technology to help Brum and the gang however he can! * Doodle ** Chickens are not the smartest species in general, but Doodle is a special kind of stupid. He rarely understands even the most simple of concepts, and has next to no impulse control, but he makes up for it with his sweet and charming personality. Doodle is a gentle soul and becomes upset at even the idea of anyone being hurt. He looks up to his big sister, BockBock and wants to be just like her. He has a tendency to imitate her, which drives her crazy. * Eep ** A mischievous, brilliant, explorative monkey who knows how to get out of trouble as easily as she knows how to get into it. An inventor type, it is often her inventions going awry that cause problems. She's brimming with confidence and often comes off as self important. She can sometimes be found in her garage, tinkering away. Always eager to show off her genius, she tends to make Brum the subject of her various experiments. Though she is fairly young, she tends to act much older than her age with a cynicism that comes from being a genius ahead of her time. * Shadow ** A rough and tough mean spirited car that doesn’t take too kindly to Brum and pals. * Silver * Snuffles * Wesley ** When you think of ‘up to no good’ think Wesley. With his band of snakes, Wesley does whatever it takes to get what he wants * Whirly Category:Internet Series